My First Love
by Silly Sarah Sparkle
Summary: Elsa believes in a story book and begins to see Jack. He cares for her like a little sister just as she sees Jack as a big brother. But as she gets older, she begins to fall in love with the boy who never ages. To Jack, Elsa is the same little girl she was when he met her. It might take Jack a while trying to figure out whether or not he's in love with Elsa too.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights or characters in the movies ****_Frozen_**** or****_ Rise of the Guardians_****. **

**This is my first time writing a crossover. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Ch.1 The Beginning

Elsa paced in minuscule circles within her bed room. She heard a knock at the door and quickly slid closer up against the cracks of the wooden frame to listen.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked nearly singing in excitement.

Elsa quickly tried to stay composed to shoo her sister away.

"Go away Anna!" she cried.

"Okay, bye." Her sister sighed and forced herself to leave Elsa's door.

Elsa pulled her ribbon out of her hair and placed it on her desk. "I shouldn't have told her to go away. What am I even doing?" she asked herself as she paced around in small circles again for small circles were as large as her legs would take her.

She thumped down onto the floor and pondered. She wondered why she felt so scared.

Tiny salty drops trickled to the corners of her mouth as she tried wiping it off her cheek. Elsa reached for her window and small swirls of frost coated the border. She inched closer trying to examine this frost that she had made. She flinched black in fear of her powers getting worst. Elsa waved her hand in front of it and the swirls grew but this time forming letters. She rubbed her fingertips onto the letter attempting to pronounce what could possibly be written. "Juuuhhhaaaaack." She said. "Jack." She repeated this time sure of its sound.

She thought it was peculiar but proceeded with her brewing. Beautiful icy flakes fell from her ceiling and she dreaded this cold feeling and the strange winds which would pick up near her. "Why won't it leave me alone." She cried. She huddled up under her bed sheets ready to sleep.

The next day Elsa's mother brought her a fresh pair of gloves. Her father leaned down close and whispered "conceal, don't feel." She imitated her father excitedly. Maybe now the snow would stop bothering her. Even after her glove wearing there seemed to still be small snowflakes that would flurry in her room. There was occasionally some strange frost that would curl up to her side too. Elsa grew afraid of her power. She couldn't understand why the cold kept following her. She was aware of her growing powers but her father convinced her to conceal it by pretending it wasn't there.

"It's not there. It's not really there." She recited to herself.

She felt a cold breeze tickle her feet and tried ignoring it. "It's not there." Elsa looked out her window curiously again to see if anything was written and she found herself staring at the word 'jack' again.

Elsa snuck to her mother's work room and knocked. "Momma." Her mother hastily stumbled to the door. She was curious to see what brought Elsa to her room for such a visit was extremely rare.

"Yes dear?"

"Who's Jack?"

"Jack? Well it depends. Jack who?"

"It was Jack in Frost."

"Ahh. I see what you're saying. Hold on." Her mother was sucked back into her room and once she retrieved what was necessary immersed into the light where Elsa stood. "Momma will give you this book. It's a book of fairy tales. If you read it then you'll understand." Elsa's mother told her sweetly. She was happy that Elsa was possibly interested in make belief stories.

* * *

**What will Elsa find?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still do not own right to Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Ch 2 Jack Frost

"A cruel man with an ice cold heart skated on a large pond. He froze every living thing in sight. Every animal every human, grew afraid and cowered in fright. His pointed nose made him seem crude and he had a sort of twisted humour. Jack Frost, a man of few words with an icy heart, he was alone, in every part." Elsa said as she read. She bit her lip in anger.

"So Jack Frost has an icy heart, he's a man who possessed the power to increase frozen particles in the wet air, a man who lived in a Kingdom of isolation." She threw the book to the floor and yelled into a pillow.

"Why do people hate us Jack? What did we do wrong?" She was a child of course; it was natural to believe what one read. She repeated Jack's name in tiny sobs.

"Tell me about it." A voice answered.

Elsa dropped her pillow, started by an unfamiliar voice.

"Jack?" she asked starting a young man sitting on her window sill. He wore strange blue clothes with frost crawling on every corner. His hair slightly resembled Elsa's but his was much paler, "Are you Jack Frost?"

"You can see me?" he asked astonished.

"I think so." She said nervously.

"No way! This is amazing!" he exclaimed.

"What is?"

"Elsa you can finally see me. We're really alike you know. That book is just a tail. My life wasn't like that. In fact you're the first person who has ever been able to see me."

"Does that mean you aren't real? Am I imagining you?" she asked innocently, slightly afraid that this by would disappear.

"NO! I am real. If you believe in me, you can see me. We'll be best friends Elsa. The only true part of the story is that I can control snow too."

Elsa's eyes lit up. She hopped off her bed and skeptically observed him. "Show me."

He pulled out a swirly staff and leaned against it as he held his palm out. The room was filled with cold air and snowflakes. The floor beneath his began to grow with frost.

"I see." She said as she slipped off her gloves.

A knock echoed on Elsa's door and she quickly ran to it. She was now in a surprisingly in a good mood.

"Wait Elsa, your glo-"Elsa opened the door and saw her parents standing outside of it.

"Yes?" She sang.

Elsa rested herself on the door and frost began to inch it's way across the wall in an instant.

Her parents stared at the wall and Elsa hadn't registered why they were looking at a wall. Once she glanced towards the white wall she gasped quickly trying to put back on her gloves.

"Oh Elsa." Her mother said. Both her parents moved closer in an attempt to calm her.

"No. My powers are growing. Don't, I don't want to hurt you." She panted and quickly rushed back into her room. It was dejavu; it was happening all over again. She instinctively crawled back onto her bed and rocked her.

"Elsa?" Jack asked concerned. "Elsa, I understand that you are afraid, but you can't hurt me so it's okay to stay with me."

"No, my powers are growing. I'll hurt you just like I hurt Anna."

"Elsa, we have the same powers, you can't hurt me."

Jack sat on her bed in an attempt to pat her head.

She raised her head and saw how tender Jack's expression was. Little Elsa nuzzled her cheek against his lap and yawned. Jack didn't want to seem creepy but he wanted to stay with Elsa. She was adorably in need of his guidance.

"Night Jack." She whispered.

"Goodnight Elsa."

* * *

Review.


End file.
